


Emma Swan's Love Letter to Regina Mills' Body

by kristenswanmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenswanmills/pseuds/kristenswanmills
Summary: Emma's thoughts on her first night spent with Regina.





	Emma Swan's Love Letter to Regina Mills' Body

Regina is soft.

It’s one of the first things Emma notices about her their first night together.

Lips touch, and she notices it right away. Red meets a natural pink, and Emma can feel the stark contrast between them. Where Emma is slightly dry and cracked, Regina is all plush and smooth. She wonders how Regina isn’t disgusted by her less than perfect mouth, but somehow, the woman seems to be quite the opposite. When Emma pulls back out of embarrassment—how could someone with _such soft lips_ enjoy her dry ones?—Regina pushes forward, melding their mouths together with so much pressure, she leaves an imprint of red on pale lips. Emma thinks she’ll never get over it. She’ll never get used to just how soft this once Evil Queen is.

Hands creeping beneath a blouse to feel the silky smooth flesh of a toned abdomen, Emma experiences it a second time. She splays her fingers along the planes of Regina’s torso, and she still can’t seem to fathom it. It’s the way the woman’s curves slope, all supple and full in all the right places. Regina is slim and fit, but there are no jagged edges, no places where bones peek through. Emma notices this, especially, because the phenomenon is so foreign to her own body. When Emma’s clothes come off, she’s filled with rough edges that come from years and years of foster care and bad homes and never enough food on her plate to keep enough meat on her bones to prevent them from showing through. (Regina finds all these places and gives them special attention with her lips and whispers of apologies for being the reason they exist; she vows then and there to make sure Emma is always taken care of from then on.)

Emma revels in the features under her hands, under her lips. She takes great care to leave little bites everywhere she finds especially appealing, everywhere exceptionally _soft._ (Basically Regina’s entire body. The woman awakens the next day covered in love bites, and despite the angry front she puts on, there’s nothing sweeter than the knowledge that Emma had enjoyed her body so thoroughly.) Emma falls asleep surrounded by the soft planes of Regina’s body, and wonders how she’s never noticed it before. How a woman could be so incredibly _soft_ , and it to go completely unnoticed.

And it’s not just a womanly trait. Emma’s been with other women before—hell, she’s a woman herself—and never before has she experienced such softness. The eighth wonder of the world, she mentally dubs it. It’s like nothing she’s ever felt before. It’s something she knows she’ll appreciate until the end of time. There’s nothing and no one else out there quite like Regina. Emma revels in the fact that from now on, other than the Queen herself, she is the only one who gets to experience it.

It comes again the next morning. Sated in a flurry of blankets and heated skin, Emma sees for the first time the softness in Regina’s face. It’s a new experience for her—the woman usually with a hard expression is now the definition of serene. Tension lines from the stress of being Mayor, a mother, and just someone surrounded by Fairytale characters all the time have completely vacated their usual homes. Harshly contoured makeup is long gone, and there’s a beauty there that Emma can’t take her eyes off of. Regina sleeps with a small smile on her face as she clings to Emma—who ever expected Regina Mills to be a big time cuddler? Emma certainly didn’t. Relaxation looks good on the woman, and Emma decides to do whatever she can from now on to see Regina this way as often as possible. She’s not entirely sure yet how she’s going to do it, but this much beauty and contentment definitely needs to make its presence known more often.

Emma runs a hand across a tanned cheek, and feels lips curve to meet her touch, the hold of an arm around her waist tighten. A lazy smile erupts on Emma’s face at the gesture, at a sleeping lover still so responsive. She looks at Regina’s face again, still entranced by the fact that all the hard edges are just…gone. They’re replaced by the ethereal beauty and softness Regina does everything in her power to hide during the day, but lets loose at night and into the early hours of the morning. Emma’s grateful for the privilege to see it.

As wind blows through the window, a lock of hair gets pushed in front of Regina’s face. Emma gently pushes it back behind her lover’s ear, and wonders how anyone ever thought this woman could be pure evil. They haven’t seen her like this, though, Emma reminds herself. They haven’t been afforded the luxury of seeing Regina so delicate in her natural state, a light ray of sun shining down on her face to give it an angelic glow, and _just_ _so relaxed_. There’s a crazy contrast between the image of the Evil Queen—even the image of Mayor Mills—and the soft temperament that’s just… _Regina._

Emma places a kiss on the sleeping woman’s forehead, and is rewarded with a hum of contentment and a soft hand gently rubbing at the small of her bare back.

“You’re beautiful,” Emma whispers before another kiss, this time to the woman’s cheek.

“Took you long enough to stop staring,” a muffled, sleep-filled voice mumbles.

Emma displays a sheepish smile. “How long have you been up?”

Regina sighs contentedly, allows her hand to continue to rove Emma's back. “Long enough. I could feel you watching me.”

The sheepish smile is back. “Sorry.”

It's as if Regina can sense Emma's embarrassment and instinct to pull away. She prevents it by tightening her grip on the blonde just so, and silencing her thoughts with a lazy kiss. “Don't ever be sorry for looking at me like that,” Regina says, voice heavy with an emotion Emma can't seem to pinpoint.

“Like what?”

Now it's Regina's turn to be embarrassed, but she hides it well. She raises a hand to Emma's cheek and says, “Like you love me.”

It's a bit of a shock for Emma to hear Regina use that word. She'd come to the mansion the night before confessing her love, but Regina hadn't said it back. She'd kissed her and held her and mapped out Emma's entire body with her lips, but she had yet to use the infamous L word. At first that had Emma worried, but the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes how much those words must mean to Regina, and how hard it must be for the woman to trust someone enough to say them aloud even if she feels them—Emma thinks she does (you don't treat a woman's body the way Regina had treated hers if you're not experiencing feelings of love).

Emma raises her hand to rest against Regina's. "I do love you."

Regina sighs in delight at the sentiment. “I love you, too, Emma,” she says, and it’s all sincerity, voice heavy.

Emma’s face lights up. “Really?”

Regina smiles at the sight like it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. (It is.) She leans in for a kiss. “Yes, Miss Swan. I love you.”

Emma snuggles in closer, arm wrapped around Regina’s middle, and legs tangled together. Again she marvels at Regina’s skin as she feels it pressed against her own. _So soft._ But the softness isn’t the only thing she takes pleasure in. This time, as Emma relaxes back into the bed and gives in to the pull of heavy eyelids calling for more sleep (Regina is already practically asleep again, all nuzzled up to Emma like she’s the most comfortable pillow in the world) with two thoughts on repeat in her mind: (1) Regina is _so soft_ , and (2) Regina loves her; Regina is hers. And as delighted as she’d been to discover that first fact, nothing in this world will ever compare to that moment when Emma realized the second. 


End file.
